warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Puddleshine/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Puddlekit |mca=Puddlepaw |mc=Puddleshine |rogue=Puddleshine |mother=Pinenose |father=Spikefur |brothers=Birchbark, Slatefur |sister=Lioneye |half-sibling=Weaselkit |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Leafpool |starclan mentor=Yellowfang |app=Shadowsight |position1 =ShadowClan Medicine Cat |precededby1 = Leafpool |succeededby1 =Himself, |note}} Alderheart |position2 =Kin Medicine Cat |precededby2 = None |succeededby2 =None |position3= SkyClan Medicine Cat |succeededby3=Frecklewish |note}} |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Puddleshine is a thick-furred brown tom with white splotches and light blue eyes. He has scars hidden under his pelt. He is the current medicine cat of ShadowClan. He is born as Puddlekit to Pinenose and Spikefur, with his siblings Lioneye, Birchbark and Slatefur. When Littlecloud dies, Rowanstar picks Puddlekit to become ShadowClan's new medicine cat, and Puddlekit becomes Puddlepaw under Leafpool, who expediently mentors him. He later becomes Puddleshine, and quickly has to deal with the yellowcough sickness. He reluctantly stays to join Darktail and becomes part of the Kin, but is barely able to help his injured cats. After he rejoins ShadowClan, Puddleshine gives an omen to Tigerheart as the deputy tries to let Rowanstar lead. When Tigerheart returns to the Clans, Puddleshine decides to take him to the Moonpool so StarClan can resurrect him, which succeeds. While trying to gather herbs, he is scratched by barbed wire and develops an infection, in which Alderheart is able to heal him and the two become close friends. Puddleshine later becomes the mentor to Shadowpaw, and serves as one of Tigerstar's advisers during a harsh leaf-bare. History ''A Vision of Shadows :He is one of the kits of Pinenose and Spikefur, and is picked by Rowanstar to train under Leafpool as their previous medicine cat, Littlecloud, died without an apprentice. Puddlekit is apprenticed early and trains under ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leafpool, for two moons until he is given his full name of Puddleshine. Soon afterwards, he is forced to deal with the yellowcough outbreak on his own. During Darktail's reign, Puddleshine joins the the Kin, becoming their only healer and only able to help the injured sparingly. :He eventually rejoins ShadowClan, and struggles to support Rowanstar, but Rowanstar steps down as leader and merges ShadowClan with SkyClan. Puddleshine struggles to work with Frecklewish due to their conflicting methods. He eventually rejoins ShadowClan under Tigerstar, but when trying to gather herbs, he is caught in barbed wire and develops a severe infection, and Alderheart seeks to cure him using seedless deathberries. Alderheart's plan is successful, and Puddleshine fully recovers. The Broken Code :He is now Shadowpaw's mentor, and struggles to try and connect with StarClan, and though initially doubted his apprentice's claims to be able to still talk to StarClan, he supports him. Tigerstar also confides with him about the lack of connection with StarClan. He is proud of his apprentice when he receives his full name, but begins to question Shadowsight's status as a medicine cat when Shadowsight admits that his visions were not from StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow', Puddleshine tries to help Rowanstar keep the peace in ShadowClan, but agrees with the rest of the Clan that he is not a strong leader. He receives a vision about shadows and tells Rowanstar and Tigerheart about it, which Tigerheart interprets as himself standing in the way of Rowanstar's leadership. Moons later, when Tigerheart's corpse is brought back to ShadowClan, Puddleshine tries to revive him, and when that fails, decides to put him at the Moonpool and have StarClan revive him. Puddleshine's plan is successful, and Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar. Trivia Interesting facts *In an earlier draft of the allegiances for ''The Apprentice's Quest, Puddleshine was originally the son of Stonewing and Wasptail along with Needletail, Beenose and Yarrowleaf. *Puddleshine was picked to become a medicine cat despite wanting to become a warrior, and without Rowanstar or Littlecloud receiving a sign from StarClan. *Puddleshine only trained for two moons before recieving his name, which is much shorter than a usual medicine cat apprenticeship. Author statements *Kate has said around the time of Tigerheart's Shadow that the only cat she really liked from ShadowClan was Puddleshine, since the rest of the Clan seemed "self-serving and disloyal." Character pixels Quotes External links * * * * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages